How to kill the mood, by Joseph Joestar
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: He grinned deviously: he would have forced the moron himself to give his attention to him. [Set in a modern AU; inspired by a tumblr prompt]


**"HOW TO KILL THE MOOD", BY JOSEPH JOESTAR**

\- Caesaaar! This movie is boring! - Joseph, who was laying on the couch with the Italian guy - with his head on his chest- whined.

\- I don't care-, the other answered, foolishly thinking that it would have been enough to make the Englishman shut up.

Of course, it didn't work.

\- Caesaaaar!-, the brunette exclaimed again, - turn that damn thing off!-.

In a way similar to a mother with a moody son, the blonde answered:

\- No, Jojo. Shut up or leave-, without giving him other choices.

He had always let the other do what he wanted but that time it was different: it was his favourite movie and he couldn't and wouldn't skip any occasion to watch it. Jojo could manage on his own.

\- Come ooon! Don't be mean-, the brunette insisted, but Caesar was already ignoring him.

If only he could have taken the remote and turn the TV off – that would have shown that idiot- but it was so far away, on the table, and it was so comfortable there that it was impossible to get up.

Well, it wasn't that bad, anyway. He could have coped with a boring movie if he could have stayed with Caesar like that... but why shouldn't he have made things more interesting?

He grinned deviously: he would have forced the moron himself to give his attention to him.

* * *

It had started with little kisses on his neck.

Even if he had given his whole attention to the movie, Caesar could still feel them. It didn't take a long time to understand what Joseph was trying to do; only he could have such a childish behaviour.

If he wanted to play he would have been disappointed since the Italian was going to ignore him, no matter what he would have done.

However, as Joseph started to suck and bite and to caress the blonde's broad chest, ignoring him was becoming more and more difficult.

Now the brunette was sucking his chin and Caesar wanted to shove him away so much, but it felt so good that he wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to keep ignoring the other's attempts to get his attention.

He was actually eager to see how far the other would have gone, what he had in mind. The movie was always the same and he had seen it so many times that he could have declaimed every line by memory but, with Joseph, it was different: he could have never predicted what would have happened when they were together.

A moan escaped from his slightly open lips and it was the sign that he was slowly giving in the pleasure he was receiving.

At that point he had entirely forgotten the movie; there was only Joseph, his hands travelling on his body and his lips still on his neck. He cupped the brunette's cheeks and drew him closer for a proper kiss. He could have smelled the moron's satisfaction when their lips met.

They kissed slowly, savouring every moment, every single detail but, as time passed, their movements grew rougher and eager to touch each other.

At that point Joseph had a great idea: he put his hands on the couch to lift himself better over Caesar because that made him feel like he was totally in control; his right hand was on the sofa and the left one was comfortably on an... Empty space?

He didn't have the time to realise his mistake he had made that he was already on the cold floor.

That had definitely killed the mood, and the Italian was quite disappointed about it, but he couldn't not laugh at that scene.

\- Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, you insensible moron-, Joseph wined, slowly returning to his original position on the couch.

\- I'm sorry, are you all right? - Caesar answered, still laughing.

\- Yes, no thanks to you-, the other pouted.

The blonde calmed down, moved by that cute reaction.

\- It's your fault, I haven't even shoved you-, he replied, but it didn't take long for him to start laughing again.

\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry-, he repeatedly said, but he couldn't stop.

It was so funny, his Joseph was so funny.

\- I hope you fall from the stairs-, the brunette wished, offended.

\- Come on, don't be silly- Caesar said, and then he kissed the Englishman's cheek.

\- See? I kissed it better-, he stated, smiling.

\- But I'm not hurt there!-, the other complained, - if you have to kiss something better, you should kiss my ass-, he added, grinning.

\- If you shut up and let me finish watching the movie in peace, I'll do more than just kiss your ass...-

\- So you're gonna f...-

\- I told you to shut up, Jojo-.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi! Thanks for reading this, I hope you've like it! It's a stupid story, like the characters. The inspiration came from this prompt I saw on tumblr: "Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them". How could I not write something about Caejose with this?

Let me know what do you think, see you next time! **\- Feeldespair**


End file.
